Battlefield Heroes SUV
The Need for Speed World Battlefield Heroes SUV (abbreviated as BFH SUV) is a fictional V10 powered off-road vehicle, and was inspired by the first-person shooter game Battlefield Heroes. ''Need for Speed: World'' The BFH SUV was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 13, 2012 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The BFH SUV is capable of reaching 184 mph (296 km/h) as top speed and has moderate acceleration. Despite its large size, it has a responsive steering due to a slightly low weight. This makes the BFH SUV less effective than most off-road vehicles such as the Hummer H1 Alpha in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape. It has a weak nitrous boost too. The Nationals variant is featured with headlamps and a missile launcher on the roof. On the rear of the vehicle, a first aid box is mounted. The "Royals" variant has a machine gun mounted on its roof and the additional headlamps on the front. A spare tyre can be seen in the rear. Both vehicles are customised with a series of Aftermarket parts including Work Retro Wheels and Stage 3 Lowering Kit. The licence plate of the Nationals is featured with the logo of the National Army faction in Battlefield Heroes, whilst the Royals has the logo of the Royal Army faction. Each also features a small badge on the rear door with the inscription "Hayes Designed - VRaju Built" and the union flag. This is in reference to the vehicle artists on the development team - Mike Hayes and Vinod Raju. Nationals The Nationals style is an art director car that costs . It was released on June 12, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Royals The Royals style is an art director car that costs . It was released on June 12, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Speed Rabbit The Speed Rabbit style is a rental car that can be leased for 7 days by redeeming a promotional code from Speed Rabbit Pizza. It was available from late November 2012, but only to France residents. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Trivia *The car looks similar to the Rhino SUV. *A different soldier class is portrayed as the driver depending on which faction the vehicle is representing. *Nitrous is emitted from the machine gun or missile launcher of the car. *On August 2, 2012, the BFH SUV was made available as a free 3-day rental gift to all players via emails. It was temporarily possible to add it as a permanent vehicle. Gallery Nfs world bfh suv nationals.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Nationals) Nfs world bfh suv nationals rear.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Nationals - Rear) Nfs world bfh suv royals.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Royals) Nfs world bfh suv royals rear.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Royals - Rear) NFSW_NFS_BFH_SUV_SpeedRabbit.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Speed Rabbit)